This invention relates to a modular post cladding element, post cladding assembly, and method of cladding a post. The invention is especially applicable for cladding standard size square posts used for supporting outdoor structures such as decks, porches, boat piers, and fences. The invention is essentially maintenance free, is quickly and easily applied to the post, and is adjustable to accommodate minor size variations in the post.
One post cladding of the prior art is integrally formed in a square sleeve which is applied over the top of the post and permanently attached to the post using nails or other fasteners. Unlike the present invention, this prior art product may not properly conform to sides of the post which may be slightly more or less wide than expected. For example, a 6" square wood post may have one side which is only 51/4" and another which is 53/4". A sleeve-type cladding as described above would not properly fit this post. Furthermore, the fasteners used for permanently attaching the prior art cladding to the post are exposed and therefore detract from the overall appearance of the post.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing a cladding assembly which includes several interconnecting, adjustable cladding elements arranged around the post to custom-fit each side of the post. The cladding element and assembly are suitable for covering a post during new construction and to retrofit an existing post. In addition, the fasteners used for permanently attaching the cladding elements to the post are concealed to further enhance the appearance of the post.